


Hellbent

by AnuubisSilver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, OC, Pokemon, Pokemon OC, Pokémon shield, Pokémon sword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuubisSilver/pseuds/AnuubisSilver
Summary: If you are burned by it's flames... the burns will hurt forever.This isn't stopping Aurora. With Poppy the Houndour at her side, she intends to take the world by storm and become the Crown Champion, overcoming her fears in the process is just an extra step. Or step one.
Kudos: 3





	1. Across the Sea

Green eyes flicker down to the pup trotting at her heels, it was bouncing about, a small prance in it's step. Though, Aurora could hardly blame the week old puppy. For the first week or so, Aurora had scarcely touched him, and now she was travelling with him, it made it even worse when the little guy had attached so easily to her. Regardless, this was the restriction that the young woman had set for herself. It was the offspring of her father's Pokemon, and there would be no other to start with her. It may not have been a starting Pokemon, like a Charmander or Piplup, but, Poppy was _her_ choice. Even as phantom pains raced down her arm and side. This would only hinder her journey-

No turning back.

She was going to Galar, meeting with the Professor to get the licensed permit for Poppy to travel with her, and taking on the league. Even if there were complications, such as there being the _Crown Champion_ as her future opponent. But that was still a long ways coming to. First she needed to dock at Hulberry, then find her way to Motostoke so she could take the trains to Wedgehurst. The travel would take a few days, at least, it was what Aurora was thinking. Looking at a map was one thing but, travelling was another.

Not to mention, Poppy wouldn't be able to battle anything until permission was given by Professor Magnolia. So, Aurora had a little bit of her work cut out for her. Not even including Poppy, eager puppy that he was, he still didn't understand how to completely control his flames. Nor why she shied away from him-

 _Which wasn't fair_.

He was still, to her, just a baby. Certainly old enough to start training, and by the time they reached Wedgehurst, would be old enough to battle. But this didn't make her feel any better. A ragged breath is released from her throat, because she made this choice. Even if the fear had more or less died down to a memory, physical responses were always more difficult to manage. The woman looked down to the puppy again, it's amber gaze had been locked onto the rolling waves of the ocean for some time now. It was charming. A fire type Pokemon should be terrified of water. Yet the little Houndour only seemed fascinated by it. Thankfully he had yet to try and jump off the boat, dutifully sitting at her feet, only the wiggles of his rear giving away his energy. Well, they _were_ almost at Wedgehurst, the docking area for Hulbury was coming into view. So, maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to do a short jog with him. Just to help him blow off some steam.

With the docking of the boat, people quickly rushed to get their things. Hushed excitement over a model of sorts that was staying in this place. Nothing to do with her anyways. A leash is clipped onto the collar on Poppy's neck, and, to her credit, she doesn't flinch back when he licks her hand. She had nothing to fear from Poppy. Not yet. _Not ever_ , furiously whispered her heart. Her mind begged to differ. Bag thrown over her shoulder, Poppy's Pokeball hung around a necklace at her neck. It had been a fashion trend at one point or another, mainly with a variety of strong ace type trainers, but more famously, for water type users. Aurora just rather keep Poppy's Pokeball on hand. Just in case she ever needed to recall him in a moment's notice. After all, his fire wasn't the only reason she was worried about him.

Her hair, even at chin length, is gusted back by a sudden wind, and Aurora can almost feel some of the black strands being torn loose. Red clouds hung over a building nearby, and roars of excitement echoed. Another famous point of Galar. Dynamaxing. The idea of Giant Pokemon. It enthralled a lot of travelers, and even more trainers. Not all of them were granted the right to challenge the Gyms. Aurora would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about it either. She knew of Z-Moves, it had been a big thing when Alola finally garnered a League, and a Champion soon after. Mega Evolution has always been a thing, it was something her father had done, once upon a time. Shaking off the awe, the young woman continued on.

The people were splitting off now. Some heading towards the familiar red roof of a Pokemon center, and others, down a long tunnel to her left. For now, the Pokemon Center was calling. Aurora was after all, here with a technically 'illegal' Pokemon. Galarian folk have always been really protective of the environment of it's Pokemon, releasing Pokemon who weren't native, it would _devastate_ their ecosystems. But, given the fact that Poppy was her intended starter, and it was only Poppy, Aurora was hoping that she could be given a pass. It didn't happen too terribly often, but that was okay too.

If need be, she would become Champion somewhere else, and come take the title of Crown Champion that way. Once the doors opened to the Center, Aurora and Poppy headed in, and quickly, presented a passport to the Nurse.

"If you'll give us just a few minutes with your Pokemon, we will determine if we can let you go to see the Professor." Another standard, making sure Pokemon weren't bringing in any outside diseases, and she hands over the leash. There's a startled yip from Poppy, who was now digging in his heels firmly to the ground to stay by her side. A twang of guilt festered in her chest, and she leaned down, arms over her knees as Poppy leaned stubbornly into her legs.

"C'mon now Poppy, they won't take long. I'll be right here when you get back." There's a long pause, before shakily, she rubs the back of one of his smoky blue ears. This seems to be enough, as the nurse is then able to get Poppy to the back room with only a tiny bit of pulling now. Hopefully, Poppy would be healthy, she had done everything she could. The second one at the counter however, doesn't seem to know when to leave well enough alone once getting an eyeful of her passport.

"Aurora Infernus? I'm sorry but as a precaution, we need to make sure you've brought the medicine for your burns." She expected this, really she did. To have it openly talked about by people who didn't know her. It was the whole _point_ actually. But it still stung, worming it's way down beneath her skin as memory based smoke clutched her lungs.

Exhale.

"Here is my bag. The medicine is on the left."


	2. Kismet in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora encounters someone who, sadly, isn't as encouraging as she would have hoped. Meanwhile, Nessa pulls the strings, and sets into motion what may be Galar's greatest uproar yet.

First night in Galar, and it was a success.

Aurora had managed to get a completed check up done for Poppy, and he was given the clear to go and possibly get permission for the Gym Challenge. Granted, she would still need to find a sponsor, which, how strange was that even? Sponsored for a Gym League? That sounded more like an ideal for betting games and popularity boosts. 

Luckily enough fame didn't terribly influence who won or loss. Setting down the Jasmine blossom tea, Aurora flicks through the magazine on the table. In Wedgehurst, the Gym Leader was called Nessa. A water type specialist that doubled as the Model everyone had been so excited for the day prior. She would need to capture another Pokemon, obviously she would before ever getting here, but, Poppy would not do well.

There wasn't anything about her team, which was disappointing but, that would've been too easy. A heavy breath is released, and Aurora stretches her arms over her head.

A glance down to Poppy finds that he was done with his food, the fire type chow licked clean from the bowl. Seems she would need to get more of that brand, if they had it in Galar as it was. Which, they should, the Champion here had a Charizard, so obviously they would have fire specific chow. Sipping the rest of the tea, Aurora moves to get up and toss the trash, only for the plastic cup to be broken in between her and another woman's collision course.

"Ah... I'm so sorry!" 

Embarrassment flares across her face, a brilliant red, too grateful that there was hardly anything left to spill onto her shirt... crop top thing?

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." A darker toned hand brushes away the not there spill from the uniform, as a soft hush descends over the Center. It was the model gym leader she had just been reading about-

"More importantly, you do have a permit for that Pokemon of yours right?" 

All traces of being at ease are gone, as Nessa glares past her nose, arms crossed and body angled slightly away from Aurora. Sure, she couldn't take her attitude about Poppy personally but still, it did sting.

"Y-Yes... I was just about to go to the Professor, for a trainer's license and battle permit for Poppy-"

Nessa raises a hand, before removing a rotom dex from her side. Pokedexes seemed to always be advancing now, and when it rose up to scan Poppy, it chirped out.

" Houndour the Dark Pokemon, Houndour Hunt as a coordinated pack and make use of a variety of cries to corner their prey. Houndour's remarkable teamwork is simply unparalleled. "

Nessa's knuckles come to rest against her chin, as her other hand busily scans through the rest of the Pokedex information about Poppy, who was now firmly placing himself in-between her and Nessa, his smoky blue fur bristling. 

"I wouldn't waste my time trying to get a Battle Permit for your Houndour. Once it evolves, it will be too dangerous if you ever abandon it here." 

Her words are matter of fact, as the dex is returned to it's rightful place. It's like Nessa has dumped ice cold water over the top of her head, completely dashing her hopes and chances before she had even gone to see the Professor. Aurora places the cup into a nearby trash bin, her teeth grit together. Nessa was only doing her job as a Gym Leader, looking out for the Pokemon and their homes. But that didn't make it her place to try and deny her a chance with a battle permit for Poppy either!

Even if she was scared of what he could be-

That didn't matter.

"He isn't an it, and I won't be abandoning him. I'm going to Professor Magnolia, and once Poppy is given the permission to battle here, I'll be sure to beat you and your gym." 

Leash is grabbed from the table, and Aurora quickly makes her away out and away from the Pokemon Center, bag thrown over her shoulders. She would prove her wrong-

Why was she even getting so upset? It was still Nessa's job to look after the Pokemon of Galar and yet... it was because she wasn't even going to let her try. Tried to make her turn away and go home before even getting to the Professor. It was so aggravating. Leaving Wedgehurst felt a lot better than it probably should have, just to go hide undeneath a tree and sulk.

Which, she wasn't doing, at all. How was she even supposed to get to the Professor's anyway? Most regions had some means of transporting normal, non trainers to the next location. Yet Galar had nothing? 

It made absolutely no sense-

A low growling comes from Poppy, and Aurora drags her eyes away from the grass, only to catch eyes with, wouldn't she have guessed it, Nessa. Which explained why Poppy was growling. A heavy sigh escapes, and a short command to relax is whispered into the air, causing Poppy to look curiously from her to the now sitting Nessa. Odd, considering she had literally just been looking down her nose at her only a few moments prior. 

"I'm not going to mince words with you." 

Ah, so maybe now it was resorting to threats? Galar was definitely different than Sinnoh. Than again, Sinnoh didn't exactly have pokemon restrictions. 

"I'm not being hard on you to crush your dreams. It's just the truth. Houndoom are dangerous. That alone should warrant you not having a Houndour as your starting Pokemon. But, there's also the fact that, depending on if yours got loose, or released, depending on where, could devastate a piece of Galar. My home. I have to tell you how it will likely go. Even if you did get approved, the people here may not even like you for that choice alone." 

She's being genuine, which makes her words sting all the more. Aurora's hands clenched into fists on the tops of her knees, going knuckle white. Even if that may be so, it was still a goal, and Poppy was far friendly than even some starter Pokemon. Pokemon that had essentially been bred for the sole purpose of guiding a young trainer. That had to amount to something... She didn't want to use her father's name either. Her father's Houndoom was well known, going head to head with Cynthia's Garchomp, until reaching a draw.

It had been enough for him, and people adored that, even at a draw, both he and Cynthia still remained in touch now and then. A familiar, bitter feeling swelled in her chest. He always had fun battling with Cynthia. Cynthia, who was not too many years older than her, enough to be her older sister. Aurora shook her head, now looking up to Nessa, mouth set into a straight line. Maybe there was a way to use her father's name, without her connecting the dots.

"I, I'm from Sinnoh. So you surely know about Champion Cynthia, and her rival, Tyson?" 

There's a pause, as Nessa considers her words. Aurora knew her father visited Galar once, but he never really said much. He didn't talk about his battles after the incident with his Houndoom, Helios. So, it may or may not go in her favor, depending on his reputation here.

"I know of him. He's called the Dog King in rumor." There's a curious look to Nessa now, realization dawning in her expression. "You want to be like the Dog King." 

Well, it was close enough anyways.

"Something like that." Aurora shrugs, looking back down to her boot clad feet. "His Houndoom, Helios. Something happened, and now, he doesn't battle anymore. Tyson won't say why, just that he's lost his spark." That didn't change the fact that everytime Aurora looked outside, it was to her father and Helios, training for battles that would never again come. Because he felt guilty.

So did she.

"Look, kid-"

"I'm not a kid. I'm literally twenty." Aurora interrupted, a big indignant. Nessa couldn't be too much older than her either, considering how she looked.

"Fine, look. the Dog King, his Houndoom was something else. It takes practice, years to form a bond like he has. Even then, some Pokemon are better for certain people. You can't just pay out for a shiny pokemon and hope it pays off." 

It's like a bucket of iced water had been thrown over her, emerald green eyes going wide with stunned hurt. Is that what this woman thought? That she had picked up Poppy and paid the highest dollar just to have an easy ride? Rage quickly overtook the stunned hurt, and an ugly sneer pulls her mouth back. 

"One, I didn't pay for anything, let alone Poppy. I don't buy my way." She's snapping to stand upright, Aurora's turn to glare down her nose, Poppy stalwartly following, always at her heels. "Two, you don't get the right to tell me what Pokemon are best for me. They live, and feel. Its how you form teams, you know it more than I do. And three, I'm getting approved, because if the 'Dog King' is so great, then I can go just as far. If not further." 

Her bag is plucked from the ground, fiddling for a phone from the pocket, she had snapped a picture earlier about giant bird pokemon taxis, it would do. 

"Lastly, I'm coming for your Gym, and I'm going to defeat you. With Poppy." 

Aurora never saw the smile on Nessa's face, as black wings took to the air. Never heard the Pokedex call that came after, or even knew, that she had just thrown Gasoline into an open flame.

Nessa was certain that Leon was going to be thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for a maybe darker outlook to Galar's region, but I assure you Nessa means well here. It just doesn't look that way to Aurora. Also, yay, backstory! Still nothing on what happened with Helios though... hmn... stay tuned!


	3. Open Fields and Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurora acknowledges her unfairness, and memories manifest in truly biting fashion.

As it turned out, Aurora had to pinch her funds just a bit. Trainers approved by Professor Magnolia had free passage when it came to the Flying Taxis, manned by a flyer and a Pokemon called Corviknight. Really, she had been so desperate to get away from that damned woman, she nearly emptied most of her travelling expenses already. Tourist prices was her best assumption. A few hundred pokedollars wasn't much to trainers, and while she had a few thousand saved for her journey, she didn't really want to waste it on travels. She needed that for food, and other health care items for her eventual team. 

Even with all of that the plan to now land in Motostoke, where she would walk to Wedgehurst from the rest of the way, Aurora really did admire the passing schenery. The lands really were practically untouched aside from the towns and major cities, the Gym Stadiums as their crown jewels. It was little wonder that people grew up wishing to be trainers here, what with all of the main focus being the battles. It's a moment of peace, watching as their taxi glided through the air, before a cold nose is pressed to her arm, followed by fur and a small pup pushing his way into her lap. She can't help but to freeze, unable to do much but watch as Poppy wiggles his way under her arm, determined to settle against her, and press his nose to the glass window. His tail, even as stumpy as is was, was wagging like a minature helicoptor, this same energy causing him to wiggle entirely.

Of course, this stops after a moment, being Houndour, Poppy was all too keenly aware of his trainer's body language. She was scared, and he could scarcely figure out why. Aurora can feel her chest squeeze, guilt, as a soft whine comes from him, snuffling her with the intent to find the source of her fear. Her eyes screw shut, and Aurora has to tell herself just to breathe, to calm down. 

"I'm... I'm okay. Poppy, I'm, okay." She doesn't sound okay however, voice pitched just a little quieter, with a raw emotion roughening out the edges. It's a moment of silence afterwards, before Poppy retreats into her lap, curling up even further into her. Aurora is still frozen, eyes still locked onto the Pokemon she had made into her partner. Helios's son. Gods, what was she even doing? She had gotten this far, snuck away from her father's ever careful eyes. Even her mother, with Helios's approval, doing her best to make sure she had gotten one of Helios's puppies. After all of that effort, caring for the egg, registering Poppy to his Pokeball, leaving home. She was really going to constantly shake and quiver in fear every time he rose to meet her?

It wasn't fair, a mantra now in her skull. It echoed loudly, and it sneered back at her, with fangs she couldn't see- 'If it isn't fair, do something about it.' Maybe...

She raises her left hand, looking now at the glove that extended all the way up and under her sleeve. A special fabric her father had acquired to help numb the pain from Helios's burn. Constantly feeling nothing, and yet stings and sparks, fire bursting out underneath her skin if she forgot the medicine. Teeth bit into her lip, and, trembling hand and all, she rests her hand over Poppy's head, the bone like surface smooth textured, even under her glove. His eyes blink open, the faint hue of ruby over the darkness, before they close again. His whole body deeply inhales, before releasing a greatly relaxed sigh, utterly relaxed under her hand. He was happy. Aurora had seen that sigh plenty of times from dog pokemon, and it reaches a place of warmth. Yes, she had been right. This path wasn't going to be easy. 

But she had already gotten this far, and now? Well, she could hardly turn back around, with nary a single badge to show for her efforts. Likely, her father would be furious at the thought of her being a trainer alone, never mind taking on the pre-evolution of the same Pokemon which caused her hurt. 

Absently, she rubs Poppy's ears, watching as the taxi slowly descended to the steps of Motostoke. It was here that she would have to go on foot, and while it didn't seem like a terribly large stretch of land from this point to the trains, it still had wild Pokemon. She would need to be careful. Stepping out of the flying taxi, she's greeted with a notably loud acknowledgement by the Corviknight, garnet eyes peering intensely into her. It's a moment of stillness, Poppy tucked away into her arms, snoozing, eyes locked with the great bird.

The moment is broken by his owner.

"Apologies Ms.! He's not very keen on people, but he won't hurt you." 

She's finally able to look away, the man dressed in some gear and aviator clothing, built for the high climbs. There's a warm smile at his face, and for a moment, he looks like her father. Before anyways. Still not registering the snoozing pup cradled away into her arms, she can only offer a shrug.

"Every person, and Pokemon, have their personalities. I'm not offended." 

The man takes a look over here, before glancing out to the field. 

"You just be safe out there, the wild area is full of strong Pokemon, and I don't think your pup is ready for that kind of excitement. Not the dens anyway." It was true yes, Poppy was on the cusp of battling age, but Aurora had no idea of what he meant by dens. It must've shown on her face, as the man let out a loud laugh, yet, it didn't feel like he was mocking her for it.

"Galar's dynamaxing isn't just for Gyms. There are Pokemon dens out here, influenced by an energy purely from Galar. It allows them to Dynamax, and it's very dangerous if you're caught unawares. Let me give you my number, I mainly fly over most of Galar, and while Corviknight here doesn't like others, he's the fastest of all the rest. You'll be safe if you ever need help." 

It's when Aurora finally moves to take the paper, that she realizes she had been holding Poppy. It's ridiculous, how she hadn't noticed until now, his body literally radiating heat, as fire types do. There's a quiet whine, and for a moment, she's baffled all over again. At least, until she remembers the Pokeball at her neck, quickly returning him so he could sleep. 

"I, uh, sorry. I forgot I was holding him?" It sounds more like a question, and it partly was. She didn't remember picking him up, or holding him so closely. The man just gives her a smile, and waves her off. stepping back into the flying taxi without a word. The slip of paper flutters in her hand, and, she can't help but think he's just a little bit weird. She's nearly gusted over, as the Corviknight finally flies off, and from this point, she can really appreciate just how large a wingspan he has. 

"Wait... wasn't I supposed to pay for that?" 

Guess it was too late now... 

Slip of paper is tucked away, and the young woman finally turns onto her heels, facing the stretch of green before her. It was time to get moving.

According to the map, she was just at the east of Lake Axwell, if she went straight across, it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to reach the Rolling Hills, connected to the train station. Aurora stretches her arms out, and rolls her shoulders. No more wasting time. As she walks, the heat becomes suddenly blistering, and it's with grumbling that she removes her jacket, leaving only the tank top beneath, as well as the glove, clipped around her opposing shoulder to wrap under the tank top. It was a really specially made 'glove', but, at least no one was around to question it. 

She knew the wild area changed constantly with it's weather patterns, which made Galar so unique in the first place. Now, with the intense sun, Pokemon of the fire typed variety were coming out and about. Vulpix and Growlithe easily so, but she could just as easily see the glint of age in some of them. Without a firestone, it was possible some were many years old, though she doubted this meant an Arcanine or Ninetails weren't nearby. Honestly, it doesn't seem so bad right now, and she dares even kneel in front of the few curious Growlithe that creep closer, yipping curiously.

It's cute, and with a short farewell, Aurora rises to continue on her way. It's only when she's made it partially over the natural rise, with the other side of the wild area in sight, that teeth sink into the leg of her pants, followed by a soft thump. 

Surprisng enough, given the weather, it's an Electrike, growling quietly through it's clamped teeth. Brows furrow, and she tries to gently shake off the canine from her leg. It only results in the Pokemon determinedly yanking at her, though clearly, it isn't playing.

"Look, I really don't have time to play, or go wherever it is you're wanting me to. I have a train I can't miss, you know?" Aurora's only answer is a series of small sparks, and even a whine. She's just about to kneel down to try and manually pry off the Electrike, when it's entire body suddenly bristles, coming alive with electricity as it slams straight into her stomach. An earth shattering roar comes after, and the ground splits apart, boulders erupting from underneath. The sudden knock to the ground takes the breath out of her, dazed, only barely aware of the Electrike, desperately tugging at her shirt. 

It's only a passing beat, the Onix glaring down the bridge of it's nose, before flames burst to life in her skin. Tears stream down her face, heart stuttering in her throat. They never did go away, and she had been careless. 

Fire, racing up her arm and eating into her side, unearthly howling echoing in her ears and Aurora screams. 

The Onix is pinned down only moments later, an orange blur breaking through her hazy vision, muddled with memory.

Thundering footsteps, and furious growling from her front, both familiar and not. She can't move, every movement burns, and by the gods she knew it would flare up but still- 

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise. Please, let me help."

The growling, ceases.


End file.
